demonhunterappfandomcom-20200214-history
Recipes
Will be updated with item's type, where to find ,levels and status... or have someone else updated it. IF the you need more row or cells,just right click and choose it after or before the one you clicked. there ya go Please contribute where to find this recipes! The following charts are sorted by the area the drops are obtained. Should the recipe in question be obtained through a quest, it should be located near the recipie drops for the area where the storyline is currently directing you. For example: certain quest recipies can only be obtained once you have advanced the story to a certain room within the land of Inferno. Effects and Ingredients to follow as soon as I am able to add them. Inferno drops to be added soon. Finding recipies and accurately documenting the drop locations can be a tedious process. For clarification: *Normal Drops have been documented from multiple normal monsters within the area noted, and are likely dropped by all of the monsters not classified as Bosses or Hunter Quests. *Hunter Quest recipies are typically higher in level than the normal recipies found in an area. See the Quest page for more information involving these monsters. *Quest recipies can be obtained both through the main storyline and through several side quests. See the Quest page for more information. *All other recipies are found in chests and can be found through exploration of all areas. *If there is (?) means need to be clarified as the contributor forgot about it. Potions Weapons Armor and Accessories Ancient Medicine Recipe: Recieve from Dayl after you come back from seeing the Guardians in Distia. Bakula Sword Recipe :A level 70 sword dropped by Stigianmuton in Tower of Punishment. Black Stone Necklace: Blacksmith's Glove: Blood Moon Recipe : A level 70 necklace dropped by Stigianmuton in Tower of Punishment. Blood Portion: Burn Portion: Bone Coat : Level 80 suit (hell mode) Count's Suit Recipe : A level 70 suit dropped by Stigianmuton in Tower of Punishment. Crazy Follower's Shoes: Destruction Medicine Lv1: Destructive Medicine Lv2: Detox Portion: Dignity of Fire Dragon Recipe : Inferno boss drops it. Dignity of Water Dragon: Dignity of Wind Dragon: Dragon Soul : Level 80 gun, (Hell mode) Doomed Star: Level 20 necklace Emerald Gauntlet: a level 30 glove Emerald Sword: a level 30 sword Faladoom Sword: a level 50 sword Fluid of Water Dragon Recipe : Just before the Inferno boss you find the Hell Guardian which is only accessible through hunter quest.He drops it. Geometric designed Sword: Green Pickax: Green Suit: a level 30 suit Hand Made Long Coat: Hard Steel Sword: Ice Arm : Dropped by Sandoro (hell mode), a level 80 glove Ice Blood Sword : Dropped by Sandoro (Hell mode), a level 80 sword Ice Boots : Dropped by Sandoro (Hell mode), a level 80 boots Iron Pistol: K-22 Shot Gun: K-37 Shadow: K-60G Gun Recipe : A level 70 gun dropped by Stigianmuton in Tower of Punishment. Large Energy Portion: Large Magic Portion: Chest in the Forest of Evil-7 (Stigia). Large Stamina Portion: Chest in the Flame of Hell - 5 (Inferno). Leaf Shoes: lion's toe nail necklace: Light shoes : Level 70 shoes Magic Gauntlet Recipe :A level 70 gauntlet dropped by Stigianmuton in Tower of Punishment. Mask Necklace: Metal Decorated Coat: Middle Stamina Portion: Quest reward from Gina. Bugged, makes Middle Magical Potions. Middle Magical Portion: Monster Shoes: Moonlight Amulet: a level 50 necklace Moonlight Arm: a level 40 glove Moonlight Portion: Moonlight Sword Recipe : Sorcerer type enemies in Gehena drops it.A very good level 40 sword. Moonstone Gun: .Oil: Received after defeating Zerosmash to loosen the lever Phaladume Pickax: Rock Ironed Coat: Ruin Medicine Lv1: Sand Shoes: a level 40 shoes Secret Medecine Lvl3 :Increases critical attack Shoes of Chaos : a level 60 shoes with power +20 and mental +20 Small Energy Portion: Chest - Cave of Eternity 4 Small Magic Portion: Small Stamina Portion: Sniping Medicine Lv1: Soul Sword : a Level 60 sword Teron Pistol: Voice of Star : a level 80 necklace, with preety good stats